Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 21
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 20 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 22}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 21. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Weißpelz *Rußpelz *Wolkenschweif *Riesenstern *Kurzbart *Morgenblüte *Tigerstern *Schwarzfuß *Dunkelstreif *Leopardenstern *Brombeerpfote *Bernsteinpfote *Eichelfell *Farnpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Mausefell *Graustreif *Lichtherz *Ginsterpfote (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert **DonnerClan-Lager ***Anführerbau ***Lichtung ***Kriegerbau ***Farntunnel ***Heilerbau **Hochfelsen **WindClan-Territorium ***WindClan-Lager **FlussClan-Territorium Heilmittel *Wacholderbeeren *Ringelblumenblätter *Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *roter Striemen an Flanke Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, SternenClan, WindClan, Gesetz der Krieger, LöwenClan, TigerClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, Krähenfraß, Donnerweg, Große Versammlung *Clanränge: Krieger, Ältester, Heiler, Anführer, Mentor *Zeit: Sonnenuntergang, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "noch ein paar Krallen hochkriegen", "sich die Zunge geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 235: "Unsere Lichtherz (...)" - Statt unsere müsste es "(die) junge" heißen, da im Original die Rede von young Brightheart ist (vgl. Seite 217 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 236: Das Wort das vom Satz "Genau das wird (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 217 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 236: Rußpelz' Beschreibung (small gray she-cat) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 218 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 236: Rußpelz' Beschreibung (blue eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 218 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 236: Der Satz "As much as it'll ever be." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "So weit wie es je sein wird/wie eh und je.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Soweit das unter den derzeitigen Umständen möglich ist." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 218 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 236: Das Wort warum vom Satz "(...) lag, warum hatte es kein Zeichen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 218 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 237: "(...) Krieger die Schlucht zum Baumgeviert (...)" - Statt Schlucht müsste es "Hang" oder "Böschung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von slope ist (vgl. Seite 219 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 238: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 219 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 238: "(...) mit langen, roten Striemen (...)" - Statt mehreren müsste es nur ein Striemen sein, da im Original die Rede von a long weal ist (vgl. Seite 220 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 238: "Riesenstern nickte." - Statt nickte müsste es "neigte den Kopf" oder "senkte den Kopf" heißen, da im Original die Rede von dipped his head ist (vgl. Seite 220 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 239: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 220 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 239: Der Satzrest "(...) to face him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 221 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 239: "(...) folgten ihm wie Schatten." - Vor dem Wort Schatten müsste "rachsüchtige" stehen, da im Original die Rede von vengeful ist (vgl. Seite 221 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 239: Der Satzteil "(...) that this war was personal for him too." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), dass dieser Krieg auch für ihn etwas persönliches hatte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), dass dieser Krieg ihm ganz persönlich galt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 221 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 239: Der Satzteil "Try and make me." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Zwing mich doch dazu/Versuch mich doch, dazu zu zwingen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das werden wir noch sehen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 221 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 241: Der Satzteil "Then he heard a choking sound behind him, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Dann hörte er hinter sich einen erstickten Laut (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Dann hörte er, wie jemand hinter ihm schluckte (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 222 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 241: "(...) stand wie erstarrt hinter Feuerstern und (...)" - Statt hinter Feuerstern müsste es "an Feuersterns Schulter" heißen, da im Original die Rede von at Firestar's shoulder ist (vgl. Seite 222 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 241: Der Satzrest "(...)'s other side." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 222 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 241: Das Wort doch vom Satz "Tigerstern hat sie also doch enführt!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 222 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 241: Die Wörter du und uns vom Satz "Komm du zu uns" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 223 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 242: Der Satzrest "At last (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 223 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 242: Der Satzrest "(...), swallowing as(...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 223 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 242: Das Wort wirst vom Satz "(...) ablehnst, wirst du sterben." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 224 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 243: Der Satzteil "Instead, to his surprise, Blackfoot raised his tail in a signal." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Stattdessen hob Schwarzfuß zu seiner Überraschung den Schwanz zu einem Zeichen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Zu seiner Überraschung (...). Dann gab Schwarzfuß mit seiner Schwanzspitze ein Zeichen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 224 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 243: "(...), fragte Tigerstern selbstgefällig." - Statt selbstgefällig müsste es "seidenweich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von silkily ist (vgl. Seite 225 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 243: "(...) seid ihr sicher, dass (...)" - Vor dem Wort sicher müsste "immer noch" stehen, da im Original die Rede von still sure ist (vgl. Seite 225 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 21nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 21 Kategorie:Verweise